fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hira
World Stats Ruler: Duke Bellosyte Rolas Cathedral: Avestite Agora: Muster Garrison: 7 Capital: Fort Omala Jumps: 3 Tech Level: 2 Human Population: 400,000,000 Alien Population: ? Resources: Contraband, relics Exports: Tubaq, quqa, ayuwazat vine, holy relics Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Falai 0.680 AU Cloudy, wind-ravaged world; Formerly a Hazat supply depot; Some Hazat want to build industry here Hira 0.960 AU (Ulaumn) moon Korbuchuk 14.001 AU Gas giant; Dozens of moons; Kurgans and neutral tribes inhabit the various moons Eslemiel 31.007 AU Small gas giant; Rumored Second Republic bases, but none found yet Mirzabah 37.021 AU Once a jumpgate fragment had been found here, but it is long gone; Nothing of interest Jumpgate 38.00 AU History Hira was first settled by an alliance of extreme technophiles during the early diaspora, who attempted to keep the world a secret. Others did not discover the world until the end of the First Republic, so Zaibatsu control was never firmly established. In order to aggrevate those Zaibatsu settlements that did exist, the technopiles opened the world to general colonization by independent groups from Urth. Many people responded and occupied the best land before the Zaibatsu could assert themselves. However, a comet slammed into the jumpgated before the technophiles could create a completely self-sufficient world free of the Zaibatsu. The jumpgate shut down as a result of the comet collision and the world descended into barbarism without vital imports. War broke out between the technophiles and the other colonists, as the colonists blamed technophiles for the comet and of hiding things from them. The Technophiles were quickly vanquished by the overwhelming numbers of the colonists, who then turned to attack each other. The jumpgate reopened early in the Second Republic, but the world was uninteresting to all but scientists. The piece of jumpgate broken off by the comet was found, on the comet itself which had become trapped in orbit around the sun. House Chauki quickly claimed the world for its own sphere of influence, but limited Hazat forces from access to the world. Starting in the 38th century, trade with the Kurgans became heavy on Hira. With the aid of the local police and the Church, the Hazat were eventually able to seize control of the world, though the Kurgans opposed this. Kurgans seized the jumpgate fragment and used it to seal the gate, trapping the Hazat and preventing reinforcements. Eventually the Hazat had to surrender and the world again descended into barbarism in its isolation. The jumpgate opened again in 4327, at which time the Justus invaded, but the gate closed only a year later. The Justus did manage to establish the Andalus fief, which has survived to the present day. Assaults upon Andalus were mitigated due to the fact that the Kurgans were instead going after Vera Cruz. When Vladimir united the Empire, he wanted to negotiate a peaceful settlement to the Hira problem, but was assassinated before this could happen. After Vladimir's death, the Hazat were about the invade Hira full force but the jumpgate closed yet again. The Anadalus fief came under full assault, but by building up a strong navy and air force, and allying with House Shelit, the Hazat managed to hold out. The jumpgate opened again during the Emperor Wars and the Kurgans gave up on Andalus in favor of attacking Vera Cruz. The Hazat managed to land reinforcements on Hira despite the Kurgan pressure on Vera Cruz, thus opening up an offensive on Hira. The siege of Omala was a pivotal battle in which the Hazat claimed and held a vital spaceport with Shelit aid. With end of the Emperor Wars, the Hazat devoted their full resources to liberating Hira. By 4999, few Kurgan ships dared enter the system and Juruta came under Hazat Control. In 5000, the Girata offensive brought most of the world under Hazat rule, except for Daanyu, the Kurgan power center, and a few isolated, outlying areas. The Kurgans have resorted to using asymmetric warfare and are using it to very good effect, though they seldom have any success in set piece battles between regulars. Locations Daanyu A Kurgan controlled region, Daanyu is mostly mountainous and contains two major cities of note - Dal Jimbalif, home to a major space port, naval base and agora; and Hyderabad, home to a major airport and naval base. A massive Second Republic Observatory is also located on this island. The Hazat have made beach heads on the southern shore of this island. (160 million population) Juruta A Hazat controlled region, Juruta is covered by heavy jungle and is home to the Valley of the Chervins. The Andalus fief is located here, along with the Hazat capital of Fort Omala. The fort is ruled by Duke Bellosyte Armane Korlat Spetara Rolas and contains the Hazat spaceport, agora and a major naval base. The fort is a true fort, having massive fortifications. Found with the fort are all Church sects, but especially the avestites who are always eager to have at the Kurgan heretics and other pagans that inhabit the world. (85 million population) Teikorc This mountainous region is controlled by the mysterious House Shelit. (50 million population) Imbuk Imbuk is a Kurgan controlled polar region. There is an airport here. (5 million population) Halalaj Halalaj is a contested area of split Hazat/Kurgan control. Jungles range across the central part of the island, while mountains dominate the far north and south ends. A major airport is located on this island. (50 million population) Givral Givral is an area of dense jungle. (50 million population) Category:Hazat Worlds Category:Kurgan Worlds Category:Worlds